


雷雨 (Temporale)

by Elees (99MillionMiles)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/Elees
Summary: “Dopo il temporale”, si corresse con un borbottio timido, abbassando lo sguardo e tornando ad avvolgere le braccia intorno alla sua vita. “Te ne torni a casa tua dopo il temporale. Non è il caso che tu esca, con questo tempo.”Sasuke sbuffò una risata leggera, e il cuore di Naruto prese il volo. Guardò verso la finestra e poi alle mani di Naruto congiunte sul suo grembo; la tempesta era cessata. C'era solo quella pioggerellina leggera che batteva dolce contro i vetri, e tingeva la stanza di un delicato grigio luminoso.“Sì”, annuì Sasuke, accompagnando un piccolo sospiro alle sue parole. Era un suono insolitamente dolce e leggero, come la pioggia. “Dopo il temporale.”Oppure: piove, e Naruto vorrebbe dire tutto ma non riesce a dire niente.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	雷雨 (Temporale)

**Author's Note:**

> Prima one-shot su Naruto e sul suo fidanzato incredibilmente belloccio e drammatico eppure irresistibile. Siate buon* con me. La trovate, per il momento, anche su EFP. L'autrice sono sempre io.
> 
> Chill Master, benvenuta nel fan/fun club. Abbiamo anche le patatine alla paprika e i buoni pasto per il giapponese. Non potrai non restare. Topolini della Parmareggio, mettetevi la cintura. Samurai del mio cuore, grazie per avermi trascinato in questo pozzo senza fondo e senza via d'uscita. Ovviamente ti dedico pure questa, tanto per cambiare, e aspetto con ansia la tua storia promessa. ♥ Con MOLTA ansia... 
> 
> Chiedo perdono per eventuali errori/cose senza senso che potrei aver scritto. E affermo che purtroppo non possiedo Naruto, né ritegno alcuno. (I nostri qui hanno più o meno un ventitré anni, fra parentesi.) 
> 
> Buona lettura!

La pioggia batteva sui tetti di Konoha da giorni.

A Naruto non piaceva, quello scrosciare forte ed ininterrotto dell'acqua contro le finestre; ma Sasuke sembrava gradirlo, almeno a giudicare dal sorriso morbido e appena accennato che si allargava appena sulle sue labbra ogni qual volta guardasse fuori dalla finestra.

Il temporale che infuriava fuori dal suo appartamento era così forte che Naruto poteva sentirne il frastuono dei tuoni anche sotto la doccia. Così assordante che, persino da così vicino, non sentì Sasuke entrare a sua volta nel box doccia finché la sua mano non gli toccò il braccio.

“Spostati”, gli disse Sasuke, ancora asciutto. “È da venti minuti che sei qui dentro. Voglio lavarmi anche io.”

“Perché, se no i tuoi capelli saranno meno lucenti e setosi del solito?” sogghignò Naruto, senza alzare un dito per eseguire la sua richiesta. “Eh, Sas'ke? Sei indietro con la tua routine di bellezza? O ti senti ancora qualcosa tra i capelli da ieri sera?”

Sasuke non cedette alla provocazione; la vena che prese già a pulsare sulla sua fronte, nascosta solo in parte dalla sua frangia, diceva però altrimenti. “Ti ho detto di levarti”, insistette il ragazzo, stringendo con più fermezza il suo braccio.

Naruto gli rivolse soltanto un sorriso sornione. “Possiamo anche condividere la doccia, sai. Il soffione è bello grande.”

Sasuke lo scrutò per un lungo attimo, come per decidere se valesse o meno la pena di perdere del tempo a litigare con lui. “Va bene, come preferisci”, conciliò infine, con indifferenza, lasciando la presa sul suo braccio.

Naruto gongolò contento, chiudendo una mano intorno al suo polso per tirarlo sotto il getto dell'acqua. Mosse solo qualche passo indietro, abbastanza per permettere a Sasuke di bagnarsi i capelli pur restando in contatto con l'acqua. “Senti che casino, il temporale?”

Sasuke replicò con un vago mormorio, sempre poco incline a fare conversazione. Naruto non gli badò, sempre molto incline a farla. “Ecco qui”, annunciò allegramente, cambiando argomento, versandosi del sapone sul palmo di una mano. “Da dove vuoi che inizi stavolta, Sas'ke?”

“Da dove ti pare”, rispose Sasuke. Naruto sogghignò e partì all'attacco.

Passò le dita dal suo collo fino ai suoi fianchi, accarezzando ogni curva del suo corpo con attenzione e gongolando mentre Sasuke si lasciava toccare docilmente. Avrebbe volentieri continuato con le sue cure, se solo la corrente non fosse saltata dopo un fragoroso tuono.

“Proprio adesso doveva mancare, la luce?!” protestò Naruto, che davvero sperava di poter insaponare anche le braccia e le cosce e il –

“Hai di nuovo lasciato troppe cose attaccate alla corrente, Naruto”, lo accusò Sasuke nel buio, strappandolo dai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti. “Va' a staccare qualcosa e a risollevare il salvavita, dobe.”  
“Cosa? Perché proprio io?” obiettò rumorosamente Naruto, agitandosi sul posto e alzando braccia e gambe in segno di protesta. “Vacci tu, teme!”

“Io mi sto facendo la doccia”, replicò Sasuke in tono piatto, accompagnando la sua risposta con un movimento del braccio oltre i fianchi di Naruto. Doveva aver preso lo shampoo, sistemato a permanenza sul portaoggetti in acciaio dietro di lui. “Tu sei già pulito. Forza, sparisci.”

“Che nervi!” berciò Naruto. Aprì la porta del box doccia e strappò il suo asciugamano dal gancio a cui era appeso alla cieca, mentre Sasuke si lavava in tutta calma.

Marciò fuori dal suo appartamento, camminando sul pavimento bagnato, per guardare il contatore con astio e risollevare il salvavita dopo aver staccato la sua sveglia digitale dalla presa. La luce tornò subito ad illuminare l'interno dell'abitazione, e Naruto rimase un attimo imbambolato a fissare la sagoma di Sasuke attraverso la vetrata del bagno.

Quella finestra affacciava sul muro privo di finestre di un altro edificio; lo spettacolo era destinato ai soli suoi occhi. E Naruto lo guardò, guardò Sasuke che abbandonava la testa all'indietro, che si portava le dita tra i capelli e li pettinava in gesti lenti e misurati, che li risciacquava sotto il getto caldo dell'acqua. Bellissimo.

In fondo, quella tempesta non era poi così male. Aveva costretto Sasuke a casa sua già da giorni, invece di farlo ritornare alla propria ad ogni tramonto del sole.

Finalmente, Naruto si decise a rientrare. Filò dritto in bagno, riaffacciandosi nuovamente al box doccia.

“C'è ancora posto per due?” gongolò.

Sasuke lo guardò con disinteresse. “Mi sto rilassando”, rispose, dandogli le spalle.

“E dai!” insistette Naruto. “Adesso entro!”

Sasuke gli lanciò un'occhiataccia da sopra una spalla. “So di chiederti molto, Naruto”, sibilò, “ma per una volta prova a non morirmi dietro, d'accordo?”

Naruto spalancò la bocca, indignato. “Morirti dietro?!”

“So quanto sia difficile sfuggire al mio fascino”, aggiunse piatto Sasuke, voltando il viso di nuovo dalla parte opposta, “ma cerca di resistere. Non ho voglia di starti dietro, stasera.”

“ _Resistere_!” berciò Naruto. “Guarda che io posso _resisterti_ quanto mi pare e piace, capito?!”

“E allora”, replicò Sasuke, dandogli ancora la schiena ma con un chiaro sorriso nella voce, “perché sei ancora qui?”

Naruto aprì bocca per replicare; ma ogni parola gli morì in gola quando Sasuke si voltò e allungò sicuro una mano verso di lui, sfiorandogli la bocca con un polpastrello bagnato. “Non sei capace di pensare a nient'altro che al ramen e al sesso”, sorrise perfido.

“Non – non è vero!” ribatté Naruto, abbassando lo sguardo e voltando appena il viso, quanto bastava perché Sasuke potesse comunque continuare a toccarlo. “Io sono – sono perfettamente in grado di non pensarci, sai? Come quando ero in missione, e Hinata mi ha chiesto di – ”

Al suono della risata secca di Sasuke, Naruto risollevò il viso di scatto per continuare. “O quando piacevo a Gaara, sai! Io non penso sempre al sesso! Anzi! Al ramen sì, d'accordo, ma al sesso no! _Mai_! E poi, il ramen viene molto prima del – ”

“Hinata e Gaara?” ripeté Sasuke, apparentemente divertito. “Mi ero quasi dimenticato. Mi correggo: pensi solo al ramen e al sesso con _me_ ”, chiarificò.

“Non è vero!” si impuntò Naruto, già rimpiangendo il movimento rapido della sua testa. Aveva fatto scivolare via la mano di Sasuke. “Mi sei del tutto indifferente, teme! Di quale fascino parlavi? Forse quello della tua testa quadra! Posso... tranquillamente...”

Sasuke chiuse il getto dell'acqua con un gesto secco e mosse un passo verso di lui, poi un altro, e un altro ancora. “Fare...a meno...”

Naruto dovette interrompersi quando vide Sasuke uscire dal box doccia.

“No – eh, no!” esclamò subito, voltandosi dalla parte opposta per non cedere. Conservò le braccia al petto, piantandosi sul pavimento come un albero. “No! Non ci casco! Non mi avrai, Sas'ke!”

Poté giurare di sentire Sasuke sorridere anche senza vederlo. “Come?”

La sua risata bassa gli soffiò dritta nell'orecchio, improvvisamente troppo vicina. “Non ti avrò, dici?”

Sasuke gli posò un bacio, uno soltanto, al lato del collo. Naruto si morse forte le labbra per non capitolare, anche quando i capelli bagnati di Sasuke gli solleticarono una guancia e la sua bocca sfiorò il suo orecchio.

“Io posso averti quando mi pare, Naruto.”

Il tocco inatteso delle sue mani sui suoi fianchi mandò a fuoco la pelle di Naruto, come un incendio improvvisamente appiccato nel suo stomaco. Bastò solo quello, l'acqua ormai fredda sui polpastrelli di Sasuke sui fianchi già caldi di Naruto.

Erano rimasti scoperti dall'asciugamano che portava legato appena sotto l'ombelico; ma presto lo abbandonò anche quello, quando le dita di una mano di Sasuke sciolsero il nodo che lo teneva intorno alle sue cosce e quelle dell'altra risalirono lungo il suo petto asciutto per prendergli il mento, piegargli il volto verso sinistra, e farsi spazio. “Non puoi resistermi neanche un minuto”, sorrise Sasuke contro la sua spalla, prima di chiuderne la pelle delicata tra i denti e strappargli un gemito roco dalla gola.

Naruto si sciolse come argilla sotto le sue mani fredde, così sottili eppure così letali. “Non... non è vero...” rispose debolmente.

Sasuke gli succhiò un livido sul collo, prima di parlare. “Non è vero?” ripeté, in tono divertito. “Guardati, Naruto.”

Naruto serrò le mani a pugno, rifiutandosi di toccare quelle di Sasuke come tanto desiderava. “Posso... posso smettere quando voglio”, replicò.

Sasuke emise un vago mormorio in risposta. Naruto piegò di più il volto dalla parte opposta a quella delle sue labbra, che sfioravano appena la sua pelle e di cui già sentiva la mancanza, tentando di spronarlo a baciarlo ancora. Anche il corpo di Sasuke si era allontanato appena dal suo, e Naruto si spinse indietro solo quanto bastava per sfiorare il suo con il proprio, ma –

“D'accordo”, conciliò Sasuke, riportando in avanti i suoi fianchi con le mani e scostandosi dalla sua schiena una volta per tutte. “Se non ti va di farlo, allora lasciamo stare.”

Naruto sgranò gli occhi. Si voltò per fissarlo con sguardo allibito, mentre Sasuke colmava la breve distanza fra il bagno e la camera da letto e apriva tranquillamente un cassetto del comò.

“Che stai facendo?” chiese in tono incredulo.

Sasuke si infilò addosso un paio di pantaloni morbidi e neri; anche se originariamente erano da ginnastica, Naruto a volte li utilizzava come pigiama. Sasuke se n'era impossessato e non aveva nemmeno indossato i boxer, prima di metterseli, e Naruto deglutì nel rendersene conto. “Vado a dormire”, rispose soltanto. “Buonanotte.”

“M-m-ma come sarebbe a dire, 'buonanotte'?!” protestò Naruto, guardandolo impotente mentre Sasuke accendeva la lampadina sul comodino e spegneva la luce della stanza. Per uno che prima di quegli ultimi giorni non aveva mai trascorso la notte a casa sua, di certo dava la parvenza che ci vivesse da una vita. “Non-non avevi voglia di farlo? P-perché sembrava, sembrava che avessi voglia di farlo.”

Sasuke si sedette sulla trapunta del futon, rivolgendogli uno sguardo annoiato. “Beh, ma tu non sei dell'umore. Chiaramente.”

Naruto si sentì fremere. “Posso fare uno sforzo”, si offrì prontamente, avventandosi su di lui.

Un sogghigno soddisfatto si aprì sulle labbra di Sasuke, e Naruto davvero non ebbe il cuore di fare nient'altro che coprirlo con la propria bocca. Affondò una mano tra i suoi capelli, avvicinando il suo viso al proprio per baciarlo con foga mentre premeva l'altra mano sulla pelle morbida e ancora umida della sua schiena. Aveva sempre un profumo così buono da farlo impazzire.

Sasuke si tirò indietro per dispetto quando Naruto cercò di baciarlo con più trasporto, ma lui reagì strattonandolo per i capelli con più forza del dovuto. Sasuke, prevedibilmente, si irritò all'istante; gli afferrò il polso della mano e gliela portò dietro la schiena, quasi torcendola.

“Ahia!” berciò Naruto. “Così mi fai male!”

“Sei un tale campione di delicatezza da meritartelo”, sbottò Sasuke. “Tieni là dietro quelle manacce, dobe.”

Impossibilitato ad utilizzare le mani, Naruto fece l'unica cosa logica che potesse fare: si spinse in avanti e gli azzannò una spalla.

Com'era – anche quello – prevedibile, Sasuke andò su tutte le furie e lo spinse giù in un unico movimento veloce.

“Sta' fermo, testa vuota”, borbottò, sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, immobilizzandolo mentre lui strillava in protesta. Il volto di Naruto si illuminò però all'istante quando intravide un accenno di interesse attraverso i pantaloni di Sasuke, e un sorriso sornione si allargò sulle sue labbra non appena le sue mani scattarono ai fianchi dell'altro e Sasuke non le allontanò. “Adesso ti faccio vedere io.”

“Fammi vedere quello che vuoi”, gongolò Naruto raggiante. Strinse la pelle nuda dei suoi fianchi tra le dita, passando poi i palmi delle mani lungo lo stomaco piatto di Sasuke e i muscoli del suo petto, delle sue braccia, delle sue cosce. “Sono tutto tuo. Avanttebayo, Sas'ke!”

Sasuke brontolò qualcosa, poco contento della sua reazione tutt'altro che spaventata. Si sollevò dalle sue cosce per sedersi invece sul materasso, prendendogli le caviglie per portarle ai lati del suo corpo e fargli allargare le cosce. Naruto sentì un brivido percorrergli la spina dorsale, già impaziente.

“Ehi, però non è giusto che io sia tutto nudo e tu no!” si imbronciò poi, abbassando ancora lo sguardo sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Sasuke. Lui era già palesemente mezzo duro, senza poter celare le proprie reazioni, sempre così debole quando si trattava di Sasuke e del suo sguardo truce. “Svestiti!”

Sasuke lo ignorò completamente. “Voltati”, gli ordinò invece, replicando al suo imperativo con il proprio.

Naruto protestò rumorosamente, ma eseguì il comando. “Che c'è, Sas'ke, ne hai già avuto abbastanza di me?” brontolò, senza poterlo guardare. “Oggi le stelle non sono allineate? O sei in una fase troppo drammatica per – ”

Sasuke lo zittì affondando due polpastrelli nelle sue fossette di Venere, proprio alla base della sua schiena, appena sopra la curva rotonda del suo sedere. Il respiro di Naruto si spezzò bruscamente.

I muscoli sotto le dita di Sasuke si sciolsero al suo tocco deciso, mentre i suoi pollici scavavano sotto la sua pelle e le sue labbra sfioravano, senza davvero toccarla, la linea lunga della sua schiena. Naruto emise un mormorio spezzato, aggrappandosi già al cuscino sotto il suo volto per trattenersi dallo spingere in alto il busto e incontrare Sasuke a metà strada.

“Passami il lubrificante”, fece atono Sasuke.

Naruto voltò il viso per lanciargli uno sguardo confuso. “Di già? Non ci baciamo un altro po'?”

Sasuke gli scoccò un'occhiataccia eloquente. Naruto sbuffò e si sporse per frugare nel cassetto del comodino, estraendone una bottiglietta colma a metà di liquido denso. “Fai piano, eh”, gli raccomandò. “Sono ancora dolorante da ieri sera. Eri proprio feroce”, protestò, indeciso fra il gongolare o l'imbronciarsi.

“Perché tu mi sei venuto in faccia senza avvisarmi”, grugnì Sasuke in risposta. “Basta. Ti ho detto di star zitto.”

“Mi hai detto di star fermo”, lo corresse Naruto, sorridendo sornione mentre passava a Sasuke il contenitore che stringeva nella mano. “Non zitto.”

Sasuke emise un verso esasperato in risposta, riversando il liquido freddo della bottiglietta direttamente nell'incavo della schiena di Naruto. E questi saltò sul posto, congelato dal contatto inaspettato.

“Teme!” strepitò. “Ma come ti viene in mente!”

“Forse così chiuderai la bocca”, brontolò Sasuke. “Vuoi stare un po' fermo?”

“Starò fermo quando sarai gentile con me!”

“Allora preferisco tornare a casa mia, piuttosto che ascoltare i tuoi schiamazzi.”

“Buona fortuna! Spero che un fulmine ti cucini a puntino!”

Come invocato dalla voce di Naruto, il rombare fragoroso di un tuono seguì di pochi istanti il bagliore accecante di un fulmine. Entrambi si girarono a guardare la pioggia che batteva contro i vetri come grandine, tanta era la forza con cui scrosciava lungo le finestre.

“Che palle, poi, questa pioggia!” sbottò Naruto. “Mi manca il ramen di Ichiraku da impazzire!”

“E figurati se poteva mancarti qualcos'altro”, bofonchiò Sasuke.

Naruto tornò a guardare lui, e sogghignò sotto i baffi quando lo vide riscaldare il lubrificante tra le dita in beffa alla sua supposita mancanza di interesse alcuno nei confronti del suo benestare. “Mi mancherebbe il tuo fondoschiena, se non lo avessi piantato qui già dal primo giorno di pioggia”, gli rispose impunito.

Sasuke non reagì alla provocazione. “Passami un cuscino e solleva i fianchi”, gli disse invece, incurante.

Naruto fece del suo meglio per nascondere un nuovo brivido di aspettativa che lo scosse da capo a piedi, così intenso da zittire tutte le ingiurie con cui avrebbe voluto replicare al suo falso disinteresse. Fu rapido a sollevare lo stomaco dal materasso e ad afferrare il cuscino che si trovava sotto la sua testa, lasciando che Sasuke glielo sistemasse sotto ai fianchi per cambiare l'inclinazione del suo busto.

Naruto lo guardò mentre lui si muoveva, mordendosi la lingua per trattenersi dal parlare e rovinare la sua concentrazione. A volte non poteva crederci, che uno come Sasuke volesse toccare, baciare, dormire proprio con lui. Era così bello, con i suoi capelli neri e i suoi occhi ancor più scuri, come ossidiana. Con la sua pelle chiarissima, le sue dita lunghe e affusolate. Così dolorosamente _bello_. “Baciami un po'”, mormorò, con un tuffo al cuore, affondando la guancia nel cuscino di Sasuke e inspirando il suo profumo a pieni polmoni. Avvolse le braccia intorno alla stoffa morbida, stringendoselo contro con più forza.

Sasuke doveva sentirsi particolarmente generoso, quella notte, perché dopo un istante di riflessione Naruto lo percepì decidere di ascoltare le sue richieste. Forse aveva visto qualcosa nel suo volto, qualcosa che lo aveva spronato ad ascoltarlo. E Naruto sostenne il suo sguardo intenso mentre Sasuke si abbassava a posargli una lunga scia di baci bagnati e roventi lungo la schiena, tracciando tutta la linea della sua spina dorsale con le labbra e con la lingua.

Naruto chiuse gli occhi quando non riuscì più a sostenere l'intensità del suo sguardo, affondando la guancia nel suo cuscino ed emettendo un lungo gemito di desiderio.

“Non mi farai aspettare troppo, vero, Sas'ke?” domandò piano.

Seppe che quella era stata la cosa sbagliata da chiedergli quando, riaprendo gli occhi, fece appena in tempo a vedere un sorrisetto bastardo curvare le labbra di Sasuke prima di scomparire del tutto contro la sua pelle.

Avrebbe già dato voce a tutte le sue proteste, se solo Sasuke non avesse prontamente esposto la sua entrata e non l'avesse già lambita con la lingua.

“Sei – sei sempre il solito stronzo”, gli disse allora, già senza respiro, mentre Sasuke scavava ogni secondo più a fondo nel suo corpo. “Sas'ke...”

Per tutta risposta, una delle mani di Sasuke trovò la sua alla cieca e la strattonò via dal cuscino, giù su uno dei suoi glutei per rimpiazzare la propria. Naruto colse il significato del gesto e portò anche l'altra mano in basso per fare spazio a Sasuke, che non esitò un attimo ad utilizzare entrambe le mani in altri modi.

“Sas'ke, ti giuro, se hai intenzione di tormentarmi così tutta la notte...”

Sasuke non sembrava avere davvero nessuna voglia di fargli finire una singola frase. Due delle sue dita accompagnarono già il muoversi sinuoso della sua lingua, senza esitazione alcuna; Naruto era abituato a quelle invasioni già da tempo, ma Sasuke sapeva essere tanto delicato quanto brusco. Soffocò un gemito contro il cuscino, affondando la fronte nel cotone mentre Sasuke affondava, con la stessa forza, dentro al suo corpo.

“Stavo pensando a quello che hai detto prima”, fece Sasuke in tono distratto, scostandosi appena da lui ma continuando ad accarezzare la sua pelle col respiro. Come se non Naruto non fosse stato simultaneamente impegnato a soffocare gli ansiti, a tendersi come una corda di violino ad ogni spinta delle sue dita dentro di lui. “A come ti sei vantato tanto di avere rifiutato le avances di Hinata e Gaara in passato. Cos'è che hai detto? Che eri in missione?”

“S-sì”, annaspò Naruto, mordendosi forte le labbra.

Sasuke emise un mormorio vago, e sfilò le dita da dentro di lui per seguire il bordo della sua entrata con un polpastrello. “Eppure”, commentò, in tono apparentemente incurante, “ricordo bene di tutte le volte in cui mi hai supplicato di scoparti, anche quando eravamo in missione.”

Naruto sollevò bruscamente il torace dal materasso. “Sas'ke!” lo chiamò, oltraggiato. “Non è assolutamente – ”

“Come quando eravamo in fuga dal Villaggio della Roccia, rammenti?” lo interruppe Sasuke, scivolando di nuovo dentro al suo corpo all'improvviso. Naruto sgranò gli occhi e incassò il colpo, quasi perdendo l'equilibrio mentre Sasuke gli strappava con forza un altro gemito. Afferrò le lenzuola tra i pugni per non distrarsi. “E tu mi hai tirato giù con te per _terra_ pur di – ”

“Sas'ke!”

“ – farti prendere. O quando stavamo aspettando quel nukenin nel Villaggio dell'Erba”, proseguì Sasuke, in tono incurante, mentre sfiorava quel punto dentro di lui che gli azzerava il cervello. I gomiti di Naruto cedettero, e la sua fronte ricadde nuovamente sul cuscino. Arrendersi sembrava così facile, anche mentre Sasuke continuava a dire quelle maledette cose. “E mi hai sbattuto contro un albero, e mi sei caduto in ginocchio davanti – ”

Tutto il corpo di Naruto venne attraversato da uno spasmo. “Sas' _ke_!”

“ – nemmeno perché ti toccassi, eh, ma perché potessi toccarmi _tu_. Quella volta eri proprio disperato.”

Sasuke fece scivolare un altro polpastrello dentro di lui. E poi giù, fino alla nocca.

Naruto esalò un respiro tremante, e si voltò per guardarlo con occhi umidi di desiderio. Non voleva perdere, e venire così presto. Sasuke lo avrebbe preso in giro per sempre.

Parlò prima che la situazione potesse peggiorare. “Basta” disse, senza fiato. Provò inutilmente a tirarsi su, mentre Sasuke lo prendeva con tre dita e si muoveva senza pietà dentro di lui. “Ora... ora ti spacco la testa, teme.”

Sasuke sogghignò. “Cosa? Sto dicendo solo la verità. E lo saresti ancora”, rispose.

Curvò appena le dita, sfiorando di nuovo quel punto dentro di lui che mandava tutto il suo corpo a fuoco. Naruto strinse ancora la presa sulle lenzuola, e chiuse gli occhi finché quell'incendio non si placò nel suo ventre.

Sasuke gli aveva detto qualcosa. Era impossibile star dietro ai suoi discorsi, con il modo in cui gli stava passando due polpastrelli lungo la spina dorsale e ne stava premendo altri tre contro gli angoli più segreti del suo corpo. Cercò inutilmente di soffocare un ansito contro il cuscino, e sollevò appena i fianchi dal materasso per portarsi una mano a darsi un po' di sollievo.

Sasuke lo intercettò prima che potesse raggiungere la sua destinazione, prendendogli il polso della mano in questione e riportandola su, accanto al cuscino, ben ferma sotto la propria. Emise un basso mormorio di rimprovero, e Naruto quasi non chiuse i denti intorno al lenzuolo per trattenersi dall'esalare un lungo mugolio di disperazione.

“Non ti ho detto di toccarti”, commentò Sasuke. Lasciò la sua mano per premere la propria contro la sua schiena, spingendolo verso il materasso finché i suoi fianchi non fecero di nuovo contatto con il morbido del cuscino.

Sensibile com'era, anche quella minuscola frizione non fece che aumentare a dismisura il suo bisogno. Sasuke mantenne soltanto il palmo della sua mano ben aperto tra le sue scapole, e giù fino al basso della sua schiena, affondando infine le unghie nella sua pelle delicata.

“Se lo fai un'altra volta”, scandì in tono serio, celato alla sua vista, “vado a dormire per davvero. Hai capito?”

Naruto sentì il volto andargli a fuoco per la vergogna. Era peggio di quella volta che Sasuke gli aveva legato i polsi e gli aveva bruciato un'intera candela sullo stomaco, e Naruto era venuto così forte da vedere tutto nero per un attimo. Pensava di avere imparato a risparmiarsi quell'imbarazzo.

Eppure _niente_ gli piaceva così tanto.

“Naruto?” lo richiamò Sasuke.

Sfilò le dita dal suo corpo, e Naruto non seppe se esserne sollevato o se mettersi a piangere e supplicarlo di prenderlo una volta per tutte, invece di tenerlo imprigionato in quel limbo per ore e ore. Se non altro, riuscì finalmente a ragionare con più lucidita, anche se le sue cosce tremavano ancora di desiderio.

Naruto provò a cambiare argomento, troppo imbarazzato dalle reazioni del suo corpo per potergli rispondere senza perdere la faccia. Sasuke gli faceva sempre perdere la testa, con quei suoi stupidi ordini da dittatore e la sua stupida faccia da modello tormentato. “Sarei ancora che?” domandò.

Sasuke non rispose, e Naruto interpretò il suo silenzio come una richiesta di chiarimenti. Voltò il viso per guardarlo, tirandosi su quanto bastava per poterlo occhieggiare da sopra una spalla.

“Prima. Hai detto che... che stavi dicendo solo la verità, e che lo sarei ancora. Che sarei ancora che?”

Sasuke scosse la testa. “Non mi ricordo, Naruto. Chiudi il becco.”

Naruto si indignò e si rimise seduto, voltandosi per sedersi di fronte a lui, e agitando un pugno chiuso tra il suo corpo e quello di Sasuke in una chiara minaccia. “Ora voglio saperlo!” pretese, fingendo di non vergonarsi affatto del chiaro interesse che gli svettava tra le cosce mentre urlava allo scandalo. “Dimmelo, Sas'ke!”

Vide finalmente la comprensione illuminare il volto di Sasuke; e vide anche il sogghigno che gli curvò le labbra, il fulmine riflesso nel suo sguardo subito seguito dal fragore del tuono. Sapeva di che stava parlando, ora ricordava. Ma ovviamente non voleva dirglielo.

“Cosa?!” insistette Naruto. “Devi dirmelo! So che lo sai! Sarei ancora _cosa_?!”

Sasuke sembrò non dargli alcuna retta. Prese invece ad abbassarsi lentamente un lembo dei pantaloni, anche mentre lui continuava a strepitare. E allora gli occhi di Naruto guizzarono subito all'elastico della sua tuta, che già si allontava dalla pelle tesa del suo stomaco, e rivelava una scia scura di nero sotto al suo ombelico. La sua gola si asciugò.

“Disperato”, sorrise Sasuke.

Si sfilò i pantaloni sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Naruto, un po' incredulo e un po' lucido di confusione generale. Gli azzerava il cervello. Naruto si leccò le labbra e le sue pupille si dilatarono, mentre Sasuke si sollevava sulle ginocchia e posava entrambe le mani sulla parete dietro la sua testa come niente fosse.

“Ricordi quella volta che sono venuto a trovarti in ospedale?” conversò Sasuke, abbassando una mano per avvolgerla intorno al suo sesso. Naruto non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelle sue dita lunghe e chiare, che prima avevano spinto dentro di lui e adesso si chiudevano intorno alla sua pelle tesa. “E tu mi hai cavalcato due volte di seguito, anche se avevi un braccio rotto e due costole fratturate?”

Era vero. Era tutto vero; quando si trattava di Sasuke, Naruto si dimenticava di qualsiasi altra cosa. Delle missioni, dei lividi e del dolore, della volpe che gli dormiva nello stomaco. “Eri disperato anche allora, e lo saresti ancora.”

Naruto non lo sentiva nemmeno più. Lo guardò soltanto accarezzarsi pigramente, già perso nella contemplazione dei suoi gesti, e sobbalzò quando la sua mano libera atterrò tra i suoi capelli.

“Forza”, lo spronò Sasuke, richiamando la sua attenzione su di lui, fissandolo con un sorrisetto perfido. “Tanto non puoi resistere.”

 _Sbagliato_ , pensò Naruto. Poteva resistere. Poteva resistere eccome. Per almeno dieci secondi.

Poi si sporse di getto verso di lui, labbra già schiuse e mani che già affondavano nella carne delle sue cosce per tirarlo verso di sé.

Sasuke emise un piccolo verso di scherno, ma Naruto glielo cavò dalla gola per sostituirlo con un ansito quando lo ingoiò fino alla base in un solo gesto. Le dita di Sasuke strinsero i suoi capelli con più violenza, strappandogli a sua volta un gemito roco dalle labbra.

“Pensavi sul serio di potermi paragonare a Hinata o a Gaara”, sibilò Sasuke, spingendo nella sua gola con qualche movimento deciso dei fianchi. Naruto non si tirò indietro, incontrando i suoi affondi a metà strada e rilassando la gola per prenderlo più in profondità. “Figuriamoci.”

Naruto avrebbe voluto rispondergli qualcosa in tono piccato, ma sapeva già che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Voleva solo questo, il calore della pelle di Sasuke sotto ai polpastrelli e il suono basso della sua voce nelle orecchie, quel litigare costante e familiare fra di loro che si risolveva sempre in qualcosa di inaspettatamente dolce. Come la tempesta, che faceva sbocciare i fiori più belli.

Sasuke lo strappò dai suoi poetici pensieri quando sussurrò un paio di sconcezze tra i denti, qualcosa circa un paragone azzardato tra l'aspirapolvere nell'angolo della cucina e la presa vorace di Naruto. Questi per poco non gli azzannò il cazzo per ripicca.

Sasuke, forse fiutando la vendetta incombente, lo strattonò allora per i capelli con abbastanza forza da scostarlo. Naruto alzò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, leccandosi le labbra già rosse.

Lo vide deglutire, e non poté non sorridere sotto ai baffi. Sasuke si accigliò, poco contento di essere stato colto sul fatto, e inclinò il suo volto con un altro strattone per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

Non disse nulla; Naruto lo scrutò per un attimo, non riuscendo a capire cosa Sasuke volesse da lui. Ancora completamente all'oscuro delle intenzioni del ragazzo, riabbassò il viso per tornare a dedicarsi alle sue precedenti attività.

Sasuke gli sfilò il proprio sesso direttamente dalle labbra non appena Naruto provò a richiuderle intorno a lui. “Dillo”, gli disse, prendendo il suo mento tra le dita per sollevarlo e ritrovare i suoi occhi.

Quelli di Naruto si sgranarono, improvvisamente grandi di comprensione. _Oh_.

Nemmeno quella volta riuscì a non sorridere raggiante. “Vuoi davvero che lo dica?” domandò dispettoso.

Sasuke lo fissò con quella faccia che sfoggiava sempre, quando le cose si facevano pericolosamente romantiche. Come se avesse mangiato un limone intero, o qualcosa di ugualmente acido e disgustoso. Naruto adorava quell'espressione.

Lo fissò ancora un po' e poi decise di demordere, di dargliela vinta come sempre. Gli posò un bacio all'interno di una coscia, e si schiarì la voce nel disegnare piccoli cerchi confortanti con un pollice lungo il retro di un'altra. “È vero, a te non posso resistere”, confermò piano, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. “Non potrei mai paragonarti realmente a Hinata o a Gaara, Sas'ke. Nemmeno per un istante.”

Sasuke annuì dopo un momento di esitazione, serio e con ancora quell'espressione tormentata in volto che apparteneva solo a Naruto. “Bene”, disse, eloquente, a labbra strette. “E adesso stenditi di nuovo sullo stomaco, sbrigati. Mi sono stancato di queste chiacchiere.”

Naruto si fermò valorosamente dallo scoppiare al ridere. “Però tu sii gentile”, sogghignò in risposta, già sapendo che lo sarebbe stato. Finché quell'espressione sarebbe rimasta sul suo viso, Sasuke sarebbe stato un'altra persona. Quella che Naruto amava più di tutte. “D'accordo, eh, Sas'ke? Non farmi scherzi.”

Sasuke brontolò rumorosamente in risposta.

(E rispettò la richiesta di Naruto.)

*  
  


Con tutto quel frastuono, Naruto non sentì neanche la sveglia delle sette.

Si svegliò molto più tardi del solito; la pioggia cadeva ancora su Konoha, ma con più delicatezza rispetto a prima. Suonava una canzone dolce contro le finestre, e lasciava trapelare la luce flebile del sole attraverso le nuvole scure che aleggiavano nel cielo.

Fu quella luce a destarlo, finalmente, verso le nove del mattino. Naruto strofinò il naso contro il cuscino di Sasuke, a cui si era avvinghiato come sempre; in mancanza del suo proprietario, il suo corpo aveva optato per la cosa che più gli somigliava. Allungò comunque un braccio lungo la parte di Sasuke sul futon, trovandola piacevolmente calda. Doveva essersi alzato da poco anche lui.

Naruto si svuotò la vescica nel bagno, si diede una lavata generale e poi rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto al suo riflesso. _E siamo a quattro_ , pensò. Di quel passo, Sasuke avrebbe finito per trascorrere una settimana intera al suo appartamento. Il cuore gli scoppiava nel petto al solo pensiero.

Lo trovò in piedi dinanzi ai fornelli, intento a preparare del tamagoyaki in una padella e del misoshiru lì accanto allo stesso tempo. Stava proprio aggiungendo degli spinaci al misto di tofu, pasta di soia fermentata e brodo di pesce nella pentola, quando Naruto gli si lanciò addosso per affondare il viso nell'incavo morbido tra le sue scapole.

“Che profumo”, sospirò sognante, strofinando la punta del naso lungo la sua pelle soffice e bianca e stringendo i suoi fianchi tra le dita. “Che fame...”

Per una volta che Naruto non stava parlando di cibo, Sasuke fraintese. “Sì, sì, lo so. Mangerai a breve. Togli il riso dal – ”

“Non me ne importa un fico secco, del riso”, rispose Naruto, avvolgendo la vita di Sasuke con le braccia e posandogli un bacio sul retro del collo. “Se fosse ramen, magari, ma visto che è riso...”

Sasuke trattenne palesemente un sospiro esasperato. “Abbiamo finito le uova, comunque”, fece, cambiando argomento, mentre toglieva il tamagoyaki dalla padella con gesti aggrazziati anche se Naruto gli rimaneva appiccicato addosso come una cozza. “Da domani salsicce. E sì, te le taglio a polipetti, così non rompi.”

Naruto sogghignò dispettoso, molto più contento di quella piccola dolcezza di quanto sarebbe stato probabilmente da considerarsi normale. “A me sembra di avere già una dieta molto ricca di salsicce e di polipi”, commentò sornione, palpando Sasuke attraverso il cavallo dei pantaloni.

Sasuke chiuse una mano intorno al suo polso, scacciandola. “Molto spiritoso”, replicò atono.

“Cosa, vorresti sostenere il contrario?” sogghignò ancora Naruto, portando l'altra mano a sostituire quella che Sasuke aveva preso con la propria. “Pensaci: certe notti vieni impossessato da un qualche demonio e ti avvolgi tutto intorno a me come un polipo, quando rimango a dormire da te, e – ”

“Non l'esempio che avrei fatto io”, brontolò Sasuke.

“ – e la tua salsiccia me la mangerei tutti i giorni, non solo a colazione”, concluse Naruto raggiante, palpandolo ancora senza ritegno e premendo i fianchi contro il basso della sua schiena. “Dattebayo!”

Sasuke si scostò e lo scrutò con la coda dell'occhio, con sguardo profondamente annoiato. “Sei davvero un bambino”, commentò piatto. “La mia _salsiccia_? Ma quanti anni hai, dodici?”

Naruto gli morse il primo nodo della spina dorsale per ripicca, e gli prese quel leggero strato di morbido che aveva sui fianchi tra le dita per infastidirlo. “Stai mettendo su qualche chilo, eh, Sas'ke? La vita di coppia ti ha rallentato il metabolismo?”  
“Non so di qualche vita di coppia tu stia parlando”, ribattè Sasuke, tagliente. Ma Naruto sapeva che non era serio. “E poi, senti chi parla. Sarai tu a diventare una salsiccia, di questo passo. Sei tu che ti sfondi di ramen ogni santo giorno, non io.”

Naruto andò su tutte le furie. “Io mangio quanto mi pare e piace! Se non ti sta bene puoi anche tornartene a casa tua, sai, invece di vivere qui a sbafo per giorni!”

Il sorrisetto divertito che si allargò sulle labbra di Sasuke lo colse del tutto alla sprovvista, così inatteso e quasi sconosciuto da zittirlo in un attimo. Naruto si innamorò di lui tutto daccapo, e tutto daccapo la realizzazione di avere Sasuke lì, per _davvero_ , con lui, lo travolse. Era veramente lì nella sua cucina, con i suoi capelli scarmigliati e neri, con la sua pelle liscia e profumata e i suoi occhi di ossidiana che lo guardavano con palese, malcelato affetto. Il respiro gli si spezzò in gola.

“Dopo il temporale”, si corresse con un borbottio timido, abbassando lo sguardo e tornando ad avvolgere le braccia intorno alla sua vita. “Te ne torni a casa tua dopo il temporale. Non è il caso che tu esca, con questo tempo.”

Sasuke sbuffò una risata leggera, e il cuore di Naruto prese il volo. Guardò verso la finestra e poi alle mani di Naruto congiunte sul suo grembo; la tempesta era cessata. C'era solo quella pioggerellina leggera che batteva dolce contro i vetri, e tingeva la stanza di un delicato grigio luminoso.

“Sì”, annuì Sasuke, accompagnando un piccolo sospiro alle sue parole. Era un suono insolitamente dolce e leggero, come la pioggia. “Dopo il temporale.”

Naruto affondò di nuovo il viso tra le sue scapole, inspirando ancora a fondo il suo profumo. Avrebbe voluto che fosse sempre così, che Sasuke avesse voglia di svegliarsi tutte le mattine al suo fianco e di preparargli sempre la colazione, di lasciarsi abbracciare e vezzeggiare già al primo sorgere del sole. Invecchiare insieme a lui. Mangiare ramen ogni giorno fianco a fianco, magari, ecco. Non chiedeva mica la luna.

Gli posò un altro bacio sul retro del collo, poi lungo una spalla e lungo l'altra, arrivando fino alle scapole mentre gli accarezzava l'addome piatto con le mani. Sospirò contro la sua pelle profumata nell'attraversargli lo stomaco a palmi aperti, risalendo lungo il suo torace per accarezzargli i pettorali e sfiorargli i capezzoli. Lasciò andare la testa sulla sua spalla e fece aderire i fianchi al basso della schiena di Sasuke, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo.

“Sei sempre così morbido”, mormorò piano. “Sarà mica che usi qualche crema per la pelle, Sas'ke? È per questo che il tuo zaino pesa sempre così tanto? Secondo me ci tieni dentro tutti i prodotti di bellezza che trovi, teme.”

Sentì, più che vide, le sue labbra curvarsi con un impercettibile sorriso. La sua pelle si mosse in prossimità della fronte di Naruto, che ne seguì il movimento con la propria. “Non mi sembra che tu possa lamentartene, dobe”, gli rispose Sasuke dispettoso. “Non fai altro che strusciarmiti addosso e ripetermi _come sei morbido, Sas'ke, come sei profumato, Sas'ke_.”

Naruto si trattenne a fatica dal picchiarlo con la padella ormai vuota ancora sui fornelli. “Beh, perché è vero!” berciò. “E non ti ho mica detto di smettere! Ho solo fatto... un'osservazione.”

“Mh-mh”, commentò leggero Sasuke.

C'era qualcosa di diverso in lui, quella mattina. Naruto gli accarezzava ancora torace e addome in punta di dita, gli passava le mani lungo le braccia, e Sasuke non gli diceva di smettere. Se non lo avesse conosciuto abbastanza bene da distinguerlo certamente da un genjutsu, Naruto avrebbe sospettato di uno scherzo crudele.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa di grande e di terribile e di spaventoso, come _sai, potrebbe essere così tutte le mattine. Potresti venire a vivere qui_ , ma la voce gli rimase bloccata tra i polmoni e la gola e non volle saperne di uscirgli dalle labbra. Avrebbe potuto dirlo così, tanto per dire, fingere indifferenza. Avrebbe potuto. Ma non riusciva a farlo.

“Sento il frastuono delle tue elucubrazioni mentali da qui”, disse improvvisamente Sasuke, strappandolo dalle sue riflessioni. Con Naruto ancora avvinghiato a lui, era riuscito comunque a mettere in due piatti il tamagoyaki e a versare in due scodelle il misoshiru. “Secondo me devi mangiare, testa quadra. Da sazio già ragioni appena, figuriamoci a stomaco vuoto.”

Naruto lo guardò spegnere il gas, posare scodelle e piatti sul ripiano accanto e abbassare la protezione piano cottura sui fornelli. Improvvisamente si sentì travolgere da un sentimento così forte da sopraffarlo.

“Voglio fare l'amore con te”, disse piano.

Si pentì di quelle parole non appena abbandonarono le sue labbra. Gli sembrò di squarciare il silenzio tranquillo della cucina; e il suono leggero della pioggia gli riecheggiò dentro ai timpani come un'intera marcia sinfonica, stordendolo. Trattenne il respiro, terrorizzato da quella che sarebbe indubbiamente stata la reazione brusca di Sasuke.

Sasuke, però, gli strinse solo un polso tra le dita.

Fu come il cedere di un'intera muraglia. Fu più di mille parole pronunciate tutte insieme; la mano di Naruto risalì lungo il suo petto e si avvolse morbida intorno alla sua mascella affilata, voltandogli con delicatezza il viso verso destra per baciarlo. Inaspettatamente, Sasuke ricambiò il bacio con trasporto; e Naruto premette una mano a sinistra del suo torace per ascoltare il battito veloce del suo cuore, constatare che correva come il suo.

Gli parve molto più intimo del sesso.

Sasuke gli afferrò quella mano indiscreta e la trascinò giù sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, sempre poco avezzo alle tenerezze. Naruto sorrise contro la sua bocca nel riconoscere i tratti così duri a morire del suo carattere, anche in quei momenti, e si impose di non rendere amara quella curva delle sue labbra.

“Non farlo più”, gli ordinò Sasuke, sbattendo il basso della propria schiena contro i suoi fianchi. “E adesso sbrigati.”

L'altro rise sotto ai baffi, determinato ad avvolgere Sasuke con tutto il suo amore invece di trattarlo con quell'acredine che Sasuke accoglieva molto più volentieri. Gli baciò ancora le spalle, mormorando un assenso contro la sua pelle profumata ma non muovendo un singolo dito per fare quanto gli veniva detto.

Gli succhiò un livido tra le scapole, attento a non fargli male ma a lasciargli comunque il segno laddove lui l'avrebbe accettato e nessuno l'avrebbe visto. Il pensiero risvegliò qualcosa di doloroso dentro di lui, inatteso e amaro. Forse, Sasuke non avrebbe mai voluto dire a nessuno di questa _cosa_ fragile e acerba tra di loro. Ma a lui sarebbe andata bene lo stesso, anche così, anche a metà. Perché magari stare con lui non era sempre facile, ma stare senza di lui lo era anche di meno.

Gli aveva dato la caccia per anni, rincorrendolo fino agli estremi del mondo per riportarlo a Konoha e al suo fianco. E amarlo era stato sempre, a dispetto di tutto, così dannatamente _semplice_.

La sua mano sfiorò la propria.

 _Sempre_.

Naruto la strinse di rimando.

 _Semplice_.

“Allora?” lo spronò Sasuke, a voce bassa.

Naruto lasciò che la sua mano allentasse la presa sulla propria e poi la abbandonasse, già consapevole di quanto anche solo quei preziosi istanti di aperto contatto fossero costati a Sasuke. Soffocò una risata di pura, inspiegabile euforia contro la pelle morbida della sua schiena, e poi la coprì con l'ennesimo bacio. Come sulle montagne russe; felice l'attimo prima, terrorizzato l'attimo dopo, e poi tutto daccapo. Aprì alla cieca il cassetto alla loro destra, frugando con una mano tra le posate fino ad estrarne una bottiglietta dall'aria familiare.

Sasuke le lanciò un'occhiata impassibile. “Sento che dovrei avere una qualche reazione”, disse piatto. “Ma proprio non riesco.”

Stavolta, Naruto non soffocò nessuna risata. “Sono un tipo previdente”, spiegò. Sasuke esalò solo un sospiro rassegnato.

Naruto riprese a baciarlo per zittire le sue offese incombenti, premendo carezza dopo carezza sulle sue labbra fino a dimenticarsi del resto del mondo fuori da quella cucina. Fino a farlo dimenticare anche a Sasuke.

Pensò che era così bello, quando abbassava tutte quelle sue stupide difese. Quando, una volta ogni eclissi di sole, capiva che a Naruto piaceva così e che non doveva essere in nessun altro modo, che Naruto avrebbe combatutto sempre al suo fianco e non _contro_ di lui, che Naruto lo avrebbe amato e protetto e _non_ esposto a ulteriori sofferenze. Non lo avrebbe fatto, perché sarebbe rimasto con lui sempre. Per tutto il tempo che avrebbe voluto. E magari, da lontano, in silenzio, con immutato affetto, anche quando non avrebbe voluto.

Sasuke non avrebbe mai dovuto temere di perderlo.

“Sei così bello quando non minacci di tagliarmi le mani ogni due secondi”, gli disse invece, al posto di tutte le altre cose che voleva dirgli. Sasuke emise uno sbuffo annoiato, posando entrambe le mani sul piano cottura per tenersi in equilibrio mentre Naruto si versava un po' del liquido della bottiglietta sulle dita e poi la riponeva in fondo al cassetto.

“Come farai, quando avrai ospiti a cena?” borbottò Sasuke, guardandolo chiudere lo sportello con la mano asciutta. “Tirerai fuori il lubrificante invece delle bacchette?”

Naruto emise un verso di derisione. “Sas'ke, è un lubrificante edibile. Sta' al passo.”

Per poco Naruto non schiamazzò una risata soddisfatta quando riuscì a zittire Sasuke un attimo prima che gli rispondesse con qualcosa di poco cortese, facendo scivolare un polpastrello dentro di lui appena prima che emettesse suono. Gli posò un bacio tra i capelli per rabbonire la sua reazione, sorridendo tra le sue ciocche profumate quando Sasuke si inarcò appena per lasciargli più spazio di azione.

“Lo sai che non ci sono mai stato, con Gaara?” gli domandò, senza neanche rendersene conto. Spinse con delicatezza nel suo corpo mentre continuava. “E nemmeno con Hinata.”

“Che...cosa?” chiese Sasuke, sorpreso. Naruto sapeva che quel suo tono di voce non era dovuto al suo muoversi dentro di lui, ma non riuscì comunque a rimangiarsi quanto aveva appena detto. “Credevo... credevo foste stati insieme. Almeno con Hinata. No?”

Naruto si ritagliò ancora un po' di spazio nel suo corpo, scivolando fino alle nocche con due dita. Gli accarezzò un fianco con la mano libera, ed emise un mormorio di assenso. “Sì. Sì, con Hinata, qualche settimana. Poi stavamo per farlo, e...”

Sasuke si era fatto improvvisamente teso, e Naruto si accorse della direzione sbagliata che stava prendendo con quel discorso. Si affrettò a spiegarsi. “Non fraintendermi, Hinata mi piaceva. Era intelligente e gentile e mi ero fatto certi film mentali, già ci immaginavo insieme con i figli e i cani al seguito. Però...”

Affondò il viso tra le sue spalle nonostante l'angolo scomodo, soffocando le sue paure contro la sua pelle morbida e dal profumo familiare. Chiuse gli occhi e pensò che se Sasuke aveva i capelli scarmigliati, per una volta, era perché si era svegliato al suo fianco, e aveva dato la priorità alla sua colazione invece che a farsi bello. Il cuore gli affondò nel petto. “Poi ho capito che non potevo continuare. Non così. Che non potevo continuare a prenderla in giro.”

Sentì fisicamente i muscoli di Sasuke perdere la loro rigidità, farsi più morbidi sotto le sue mani. Gli avvolse di nuovo un braccio intorno alla vita, sentendo il bisogno di averlo vicino per dargli la forza di concludere. “Non era con lei, che volevo stare.”

Sasuke rimase in silenzio. Conoscendolo, stava probabilmente facendo la faccia del limone.

“Farò finta che tu non abbia detto nulla”, rispose infine grave, con il tono di uno che era stato appena costretto a parlare a suon di sprangate nelle gengive.

Naruto emise una risatina deliziata contro la sua spalla. “D'accordo.”

Incontrò il silenzioso parlare sulle labbra di Sasuke con le proprie, baciandolo con abbandono mentre si faceva strada dentro di lui e avvolgeva, stavolta, entrambe le braccia intorno alla sua vita dopo essersi guidato all'interno del suo corpo. Affondò lento dentro di lui e lasciò che il tamagoyaki e il misoshiru sul piano accanto si raffreddassero, che il riso bruciasse, pur di imprimersi nella memoria ogni dettaglio del corpo morbido e candido di Sasuke contro il proprio.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli, ancora, tante altre cose. Tipo che gli aveva rovesciato tutto il balsamo giù per lo scarico del lavandino la settimana prima, a casa sua, quando era stato così furioso con lui da sfidare la morte, e poi era corso a ricomprarglielo con una fretta indiavolata addosso e un sincero terrore della sua reazione qualora lo avesse scoperto prima del suo ritorno. O tipo che certe notti non riusciva a prendere sonno perché pensava a lui e a quanto non gli bastava più soltanto baciarsi, o bruciarsi a vicenda su qualsiasi superficie orizzontale o verticale disponibile, o burlarsi l'uno dei gesti impacciati dell'altro quando i sentimenti erano troppi per celarli. O tipo che, per farla breve, voleva di più. Voleva svuotarglielo tutto giù per lo scarico del lavandino ogni giorno, quello stupido balsamo da principessa che usava. Voleva dormire al suo fianco tutte le notti, invece di trascorrerle a fissare il soffitto e a struggersi per lui. Voleva fare l'amore con lui ogni giorno, così, come adesso. Voleva, voleva, voleva. Disperatamente.

Sasuke strinse con forza il bordo del piano cottura quando Naruto aumentò il ritmo, e quando Naruto posò le sue mani sulle proprie ne allargò le dita affinché Naruto potesse intrecciare le proprie con le sue. Voleva disperatamente dirgli tutto. Prima o poi lo avrebbe fatto davvero, e non avrebbe avuto paura. Prima o poi.

Sasuke catturò le sue labbra con un bacio, stringendo più forte le sue dita tra le sue. A Naruto parve tremassero. Fuori dalla cucina, iniziò a rischiarare.

Presto. Presto lo avrebbe fatto.

Sasuke si mosse, lo baciò ancora, e gli portò una mano sul proprio cuore.

La pioggia cessò di battere.


End file.
